la voie de la haine
by Freak666chaos
Summary: et si Naruto en avait assez d'essayer d'être reconnu par les villageois ? et si il avait cédé à la haine ? comment l' arrêter ?


Cette histoire me tournait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Si cette fic vous semble déjà vu désolé, je ne savais pas que ça avait déjà été fait et je ne fait pas dans le plagiat. J'espère que vous aimerez.

L'histoire se passe peu de temps avant que Naruto n'intègre la team 7.

Disclaimer : naruto ne m'appartient pas. Dommage !

La voie de la haine

-Sale monstre !

-Pourquoi tu existes ? Tu sers à rien !

-Vas t'en !

Encore et encore, ces cris de haine résonnent à ses oreilles. Le jeune garçon s'enfuis, loin de ces tourments. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues mais ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse.

Elles brûlent.

Naruto court, le cœur ravagé par la haine. L'envie de tous les tuer est si forte… mais il se retient. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi on le hait. Et il veut absolument devenir hokage, ainsi ils seront tous obligés de reconnaître sa valeur. Bon, il est l'heure de retourner en cours. Sa tombe bien, il a envie de tourmenter un peu ce cher Iruka…

Sur le chemin, Naruto rencontre une jeune fille. Blonde, les yeux bleus, fine et élégante, elle le remarque et s'arrête le temps que le jeune ninja la rattrape.

-Salut Naruto ! Comment tu vas ?

-Salut Ino ! Euh… bien ! Et toi ?

Elle sent bien que le blond ment. Mais elle préfères agir comme si de rien n'était. Pour ne pas lui compliquer la vie davantage.

-Sa va. On va au cours d'Iruka ensemble ?

-Oui !

La joie dans le regard et la voix du blond fait rougir Ino qui détourne les yeux, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux décors. Elle prend une grande inspiration, et se retourne vers Naruto. Elle va le lui dire, elle se sent prête !

-Naruto, je dois te dire quelque chose…

Malheureusement, elle est interrompue par l'arrivée de trois autres étudiants, Kiba, Sasuke (pas seul pour une fois) et Shikamaru.

-Oi ! Ino ! Viens avec nous !

-Euh…

La jeune fille remarque bien que le regard du blond s'assombrit plus vite qu'un ciel d'orage, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Le regard des autres la terrifie.

-J'arrive !

Et elle plante la le pauvre Naruto. Qui se retrouve seul avec sa colère.

-Bande d'enfoirés…

La journée de cours se passe normalement. Naruto ne brille pas et Ino ne lui jette pas un regard. Le blond se demande pourquoi elle n'est gentille avec lui que quand ils sont seuls…

Une fois les cours terminés, Naruto se retrouve sans rien à faire, et il traîne dans les rues du village. Il s'arrête comme à son habitude devant la boutique de masque. Ils sont très bien faits, mais trop chers pour un garçon sans argent de poche…

- Que fais tu là ? Dégage tout de suite sale monstre !

Le marchand vient de sortir. Et déjà les insultes pleuvent. Naruto n'en peut plus, depuis qu'il est né on le regarde comme s'il était un déchet, on le traite comme le dernier des ratés.

-… Pourquoi ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi vous me traitez tous comme ça ?

Le marchand le fixe avec haine et dégoût.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre, une erreur ! Tu n'as pas le droit de vivre !

Ça y est, c'est finit. Il n'en peu plus. Un halo rouge enveloppe le ninja alors que ses pupilles se fendent horizontalement.

Et prennent la couleur du sang.

-J'ai essayé… toutes ces années… mais vous …vous… _vous…_

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il se jeta sur l'homme en hurlant et l'égorgea de ses griffes.

- !

La haine domine Naruto, et brûle tout le reste. Toutes ces années il a lutté pour être reconnu, aimé… maintenant sa rage consumera ce village et tous ses habitants… ils mourront tous…

Les queues de Kyubi se forment dans son dos, pour le moment elles ne sont que trois, mais c'est assez pour réduire ces vermines en cendres…

Alertés par le hurlement les villageois sortent de leurs maisons, et la dernière chose qu'ils voient est un grand rayon rouge…

BOUM !

Naruto tire de nombreuses rafales de chakra, dévastant les rues, tuant tous ceux à porté de tir. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre bien longtemps : des membres de l'anbu tente de l'arrêter.

Mais ils sont trop lents, trop fragiles… le jinchuuriki les élimine en un tir et saute vers le quartier suivant ou il recommence son œuvre de mort.

Pendant ce temps, à l'école des ninjas, les civils et les génins ont été rassemblés.

-Iruka sensei ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demande Kiba, très inquiet.

C'est Shino qui répond.

-Nous sommes attaqués, mais par qui ?

-Attendez un peu, dis Sasuke, nous ne sommes pas au complet ! Où est Naruto ?

-On s'en fiche d'ou se trouve ce crétin ! réplique Sakura, il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri !

Iruka soupire.

-Naruto… ne reviendra pas. Il…

-Quoi, il a fait quoi ?

Sasuke prend un air sombre.

-C'est lui qui nous attaque, n'est ce pas ?

Iruka ne dit rien, confirmant ainsi ce que le brun ténébreux pensait. C'est l'étonnement général.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

-Si, et notre mission est de le tuer.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie, on est des genins ! Où sont les autres ?

-Kakashi et les autres jonins sont tous en mission à l'extérieur du village. Nous sommes la dernière ligne de défense.

Les shinobis se regardent, très perturbés. Ils n'aiment pas Naruto, mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé que ça pourrait aller aussi loin.

Alors qu'ils parlent tous en même temps de la stratégie à adopter, une kunoichi ne bouge pas. Pétrifiée, elle comprend les raisons qui ont poussé le blond à écouter sa haine.

_Mon dieu… c'est notre faute !_

Mais déjà les équipes sont faites et les genins sont en route. Quand ils arrivent Konoha est dévasté et au centre du carnage se tiens une silhouette entourée d'un chakra rouge et sinistre.

Tenten n'en crois pas ses yeux.

-C'est… c'est Naruto ça ?

Ce dernier se retourne. Ses pulsions meurtrières sont si fortes que les ninjas reculent.

-Naruto ! Arrête ça tout de suite sinon !

-**Sinon quoi, Iruka sensei ? Vous allez me tuer ?**

Iruka donne l'ordre d'attaquer. Tout les genins encerclent Naruto en même temps, les combattants au corps à corps en première ligne et les autres à l'arrière pour le soutien.

La suite est une boucherie.

Naruto tranche Kiba en deux avant de balancer les morceaux avec une telle puissance qu'ils empalent Neji et Shino. Il en profite pour écraser la tête d'Akamaru comme un œuf. Quand Tenten viens au contact, il lui prend son bâton et le lui plante dans le crâne, avant de parer de justesse un coup de pied de Lee.

_-_**Rock Lee… avec toi peut être que ça durera plus longtemps…**

S'ensuit un enchaînement de coups qui laisse Lee épuisé. Naruto l'attrape à la gorge, le soulève au dessus de sa tête et l'abat de toutes ses forces sur son genou. La colonne vertébrale du fauve de jade se brise comme un crayon.

**-Quel ennui…**

D'un mouvement trop rapide pour être vu, il passe derrière Shikamaru et lui brise la nuque avant d'arracher les intestins de Chôji. Il fonce ensuite sur Sakura et lui arrache la tête…

-N…Naruto…

**-Oooh ? Un problème Sasuke ? Tu n'aimes pas ce que j'ai fait ?**

**-**Ordure ! C'était tes compagnons !

**-C' EST FAUX ! AUCUN D'EUX N'ÉTAIENT MES AMIS ! ILS ME MÉPRISAIENT TOUS !**

Sasuke activa ses sharingans et fonça sur le blond.

-Boule de feu suprême !

Naruto fit voler sa technique en éclat et l'envoya à vingt mètres d'un seul coup de poing. Sasuke ne bougea plus.

**-D'abord les genins, ensuite tous les autres…**

Soudain une personne s'approcha du jinchuriki.

-Naruto, je t'en supplies, arrête…

**-Ino… toi aussi tu me hais, toi aussi tu me méprise… tu fait semblant d'être gentille avec moi mais quand les autres arrivent tu m'oublie.**

Sans laisser à la kunoichi le temps de répondre il la transperça avec un bras, et la leva au dessus de lui.

**-Meurs…**

Mais au lieu de pleurer, Ino posa ses mains sur les joues de Naruto et approcha ses lèvres de ses oreilles.

-Naruto… tout à l'heure… je voulais… te dire…

Chaque instant qui passe amplifiait la douleur pourtant atroce, et ses forces la quittaient à une vitesse folle…

-Te dire que … je t'aime… Naruto…

**-** **Qu… Quoi ?**

Incapable de réagir le blond n'en croyais pas ses oreilles… ce qui permit à Ino de rassembler ses dernières forces pour déposer un tendre et faible baiser sur les lèvres du shinobi. Puis tout devint noir…

**-INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**

…

Elle rouvrit les yeux, doucement, incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait avouée ses sentiments…

-No…In… O ! Ino!

-Naruto…

-Dieu merci ! Au secours ! Un médecin je vous en supplies ! Elle est en vie !

Le chakra rouge a disparu, et il n'y a plus la moindre trace de haine dans les yeux bleus de Naruto. Seulement des larmes.

-Ino, je suis désolé, tellement désolé… je ne savais pas, je…

-Chuuut… c'est moi qui suis désolé Naruto, je suis amoureuse de toi mais j'avais trop peur du regard des autres pour te l'avouer…

Elle caresse faiblement les joues du blond et essuie les larmes.

-Naruto, j'ai froid… n'oublie jamais que je t'aime.

Les dernières paroles de la jeune kunoichi s'évanouirent dans un souffle, puis elle ne bougea plus. La douleur de Naruto fut si énorme qu'il en hurla, plus fort encore que lorsque la haine le contrôlait. Ce cri de désespoir, de souffrance et de tristesse réveilla Iruka et Hinata, mis hors jeu par les ondes de chocs émises lors du massacre des genins. Hinata pris Sasuke et l'emmena à l'hôpital tandis qu' Iruka appocha de Naruto. Celui-ci ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, prostré sur le corps d'Ino. Iruka le pris par l'épaule et l'emmena en prison.

Quatre semaines plus tard…

-Vous m'avez demandé, Hokage sama ?

-Oui Iruka, je voudrais savoir ce que nous devrions faire de Naruto à ton avis.

-Et bien, cela fait quatre semaines qu'il n'a pas prononcé un mot, et il ne mange presque pas. Je crois que le faire sortir ne représente aucun risque.

Naruto fut libéré peut après. Il cligna des yeux sous le soleil puis il marcha lentement. Sur son passage les villageois fuyaient mais il n'en avait cure. Ses yeux vides allaient de gauche à droite, cherchant quelque chose de précis.

C'était le cimetière.

Il passa lentement devant les tombes des genins, et s'arrêta devant une tombe de marbre blanc, soigneusement décorée de fleurs. La tombe d'Ino.

Il se coucha sa la tombe de la kunoichi et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce qu'il meurs. Il fut enterré à côté d'elle, dans une tombe de marbre noir.

Des années après, quand Sasuke et Hinata passe devant ces tombes, ils se souviennent du pouvoir de la haine et de l'amour.

Et se font la promesse de ne jamais traiter quelqu'un de cette façon. Car la haine n'amène que la souffrace.


End file.
